Veggie Brigade
The Veggie Brigade is a one-time villainous trio from the Cartoon Network Japan anime series, Powerpuff Girls Z, only appearing in the episode "Veggie Vengeance". Biography In "Veggie Vengeance", everybody in New Townsville thought that their vegetables were disgusting and refused to eat them in any way other than covered in salad dressing. Eventually, a plate of carrots, celery, and broccoli, that was on the table of a very disgusted Ken was struck by a black Z ray and the three vegetables came to life to complain about not being eaten. The vegetables told them a tragic backstory about how ever since they were grown, they had always wanted to be eaten and now they were pissed off at Ken for not eating them. Ken ran around, screaming in terror, still refusing to eat them. The Powerpuff Girls were called into action but when they showed up, they were too disgusted to eat them and The Veggie Brigade escaped, undefeated. Professor Utonium shamed The Powerpuff Girls for not being brave enough to eat The Veggie Brigade. The Veggie Brigade went around the world in search of a place where vegetables would be appreciated. The Veggie Brigade ran around the world and called all of the other vegetables to join them. All of the carrots, celery stalks, and green peppers from around the world rose into the air and lined up in front of them in outer space and formed an army. They said that because of the unfortunate fact that nobody in the world cared about vegetables, they would go to another planet where they would be better appreciated. The Professor warned The Powerpuff Girls that if they let all the vegetables in the world leave, the world would lose all of its sources of health and everyone on Earth would die. The Powerpuff Girls went to space and fought with the vegetables and Buttercup offended them by saying that they did not need to listen to them because they were just a bunch of vegetables. The Veggie Brigade attacked the girls and the girls fought back but they were too disgusted by the vegetables that they didn't want to fight them. The Powerpuff Girls learned that they were less disgusted by other vegetables and they fought their respective vegetables that they didn't think were as gross as the others. The Veggie Brigade summoned their armies of vegetables onto The Powerpuff Girls and Blossom got the idea to soak the vegetables in salad dressing so they could eat them and not be disgusted. Ken launched a rocket full of salad dressing at the vegetables and covered them in salad dressing. The Powerpuff Girls ate all of the vegetables, killing them all and saving the day. After this, The Powerpuff Girls and the rest of the world learned an important lesson about eating their vegetables. Members *Broccoli *Carrot *Pepper Powers *High Fiber Punch *Vitamin C Kick *Made of Carotine Attack Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Food Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime Category:Mutated Category:Supremacists Category:Tragic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:Envious Category:Suicidal Category:Hostile Species Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot